The Forgotten
by MyouOokami TheLostSoul
Summary: a strange girl stumbles into the sand village and suddenly, things start to change. who is she? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY MADE UP OOKAMI, THAT IS ALL! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Strange Meeting

* * *

**_

"Kazekage-sama!" Konkuro came bursting through the doors to where Gaara sat at his desk."There's a girl outside, she's covered in blood and..." He slowed his words and stopped his sentence.

"No need to say more. Give her immediate attention, but keep an eye on her." Gaara didn't worry about what Konkuro needed to tell. But Konkuro nodded his head and obeyed.

(Later at the hospital)

"O-ka-san." The girl whispered in her sleep. Her hair was long, blonde, and her bangs were black. Temari stood guard over her.

"Where did you come from? And of all the villages to find..." Temari spoke aloud to no one. The girl's hand twitched and she seemed to be having a nightmare. Suddenly, she jumped up from her bed and immediately saw Temari.

"Who are you? Get away!" She screamed as she fell onto the floor.

"It's okay, I'm here to help. I won't harm you." Temari tried to comfort the frightened girl, but nothing changed.

"Where's O-ka-san?" She asked. "Where is she? Where is she?"

"Calm down, it's okay." Temari spoke to her again while slowly walking closer to her.

"Don't get any closer. Get away from me!" The girl screamed again. Konkuro rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" He almost yelled.

"She woke up, and now she's frightened. She keeps talking about her mother; she calls her O-ka-san, the Japanese word for mother... I can't calm her down." Temari answered.

"Who are you?" The scared girl asked.

"I'm Konkuro, this is Temari, we're here to help you. What's your name?" The girl's head flashed back and forth, examining them both.

"Ookami." She seemed a little calmer.

"Okay Ookami, I'm going to get our Kazekage, Gaara, and we're going to get you a place to stay." Konkuro noticed her wounds were healed and she no longer needed the hospital room. "Just stay calm and I'll be right back."

_**Seven Tails

* * *

**_

Konkuro returned later with Gaara at his side. As soon as Gaara saw the girl, his eyes widened.

"Konkuro, you didn't tell me she was a Jinchuuriki." Gaara said calmly. The girl's seven black wolf tails flickered behind her.

"That's just it Gaara-sama, I don't think she is." Konkuro responded.

"Where's O-ka-san?" Ookami asked again.

"We don't know, Ookami. We don't know your mother. You came stumbling into our village and collapsed, that's all we know." Konkuro's voice was kind. The girl looked confused.

"I-I did?" Temari and Konkuro exchanged looks.

"Come on Ookami, we'll get you a place to stay..." Temari offered her a hand. Slowly, Ookami accepted and they went off.

_**The Blame**_

* * *

(Later that night)

"_Ookami…" A distant voice arose around her. "Ookami… kurosu…"_

"_Who are you? What is this?"_

_Her eyes opened to a blinding white surrounding her._

"_Kurosu!" The voice more vicious and demanding than before._

"_Where am I? Leave me alone!" Ookami's voice echoed around her._

"_You're in your own mind, Ookami."_

Her eyes snapped open as a woman's scream entered her ears. The scream came from outside her door. Terrified, Ookami peeked out of the window next to the front door. A woman sat, tears streaming down her cheeks. There was something she was sitting next to, but her body covered it from Ookami's sight. Temari and Kankuro, along with other ninja from the village, came running up to the scene, only to stop and gasp.

"This… this can't be…" Temari's voice shaky.

"But it is Temari… Please, could you comfort the woman? Take her home… She has seen an awful sight…"

Temari nodded to Kankuro's words and helped the woman to her feet, and walked away. That's when Ookami saw it. The thing the woman was sitting by, why she screamed, and why she was crying… a body… a man's dead, bloody, body lie on the ground… Someone Ookami didn't recognize.

Ookami jumped backward from the window, her whole body shaking.

'Wha-what was-? Who was-?' Ookami's panicked mind thought.

"Who could have done this?" Ookami could still hear the others outside her door.

"Anyone… There are many people who could have done this. There are many things we need to realize." Kankuro's voice was the only Ookami knew, the only voice she trusted.

"Well if you ask me I think it was that new girl that stumbled into town!" "Yeah! She did come here with blood covering her!" Two men announced their opinions, which worried and angered Ookami.

'I didn't do it!' She thought.

"Calm down everyone." Kankuro didn't shout, but his voice was strong.

Ookami smiled. 'Kankuro will be on my side.'

He continued. "We don't know who did it, and we won't know until we do an investigation… There are many possibilities, one being that it was Ookami,"

Ookami flinched at the words.

"And the other being… there's a traitor among us."

With that said, the ninja carried the man's body away, leaving Ookami to her thoughts. 'It wasn't me…'


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Normal Day…**_

Ookami's eyes slowly opened to the small bit of light coming in through her window. She realized she had fallen asleep on the floor, and her neck ached from it. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stood up, and stretched. "Great. My first day here and people already don't trust me…" She peeked out the window next to her, the same one she saw the body from. Her insides shuttered as the image flashed through her mind again.

Everyone seemed fine, as if nothing happened. Not creepy, like hypnotized, just, not afraid…Ookami shook off the worry she felt and took a breath. "Everything's fine, nobody is going to immediately blame you, it's just coincidence."

A knock suddenly came from her door, making her jump. She stumbled over to it and peered out. "Temari?" Temari smiled. "Yup. Hurry and get dressed, we're going to get you settled in." "You mean… I can still stay here?" Ookami's voice sheepish. "What do you mean? Of course you can! But we have to get you clothes and food and such, so come on!" "Oh! Okay, hold on a sec."

Ookami got dressed in her second pair of clothes, both of which Temari had generously let her borrow. It was a knee high red dress with matching red slip-ons. She stepped outside.

"Sorry," Temari said. "It's all I had that could fit you…" She blushed. "It's no problem, I like it." Ookami smiled and Temari returned the smile. The two cheery girls headed off for a shopping spree…

_**Terrified**_

The day went fast, and it was night before Ookami knew it. She was exhausted and went straight for her bed. She lay there, not really thinking anything, just relaxing.

"_Ookami…" A ghostlike voice came from her door._

Ookami's body jerked up. Her eyes locked on her door.

"_Ookami…" It arose again._

"Who's there? What do you want?" She kept her voice calm.

"_Heh heh. Kurosu… Kurosu…" The voice chuckled._

"Go away! I don't know you! If you don't, I'll call Temari or Kankuro!" Ookami stayed with her eyes glued to the door… but the chilling voice stopped. "Hmph."

She stayed staring at the door a while longer before lying down and drifting to sleep.

_(Note: lines like ~ mean the word is being carried out. Example: Aaaaaah! And A~h! Are the same things.)_

"_Ooka~mi~…" The terrifying voice returned, surrounding Ookami with a cold and scared feeling._

"_Please… Go away…" Her voice trembled along with her body. Ookami knew she was dreaming, she knew she had fallen asleep, but she afraid that whatever the voice was coming from, could harm her, even in this imaginary world._

_Everything around Ookami was black, she couldn't see anything…_

"_Kurosu!" The voice sounded as if it were right beside her, she jumped to the side, only to find herself falling. "A~h!" Her screams echoed around her._

Ookami awoke still screaming, but stopped. She fell off of her bed and now was lying next to it on the floor. Her breaths were heavy and she was still scared from her nightmare. She brought her knees to her chest and checked her clock. "It's four in the morning… I've only slept five hours?" Her voice was hoarse…

A tear escape her eye, she was really scared, terrified… but why? 'It was just a nightmare…' She repeated it in her head, but could never believe it.

_**The Nightmare Won't Leave My Mind**_

Two knocks came from Ookami's door. "Ookami! You there?" It was Temari again.

Ookami struggled off the floor and to the door. "Temari?" Her voice squeaked.

"Ookami? What's wrong?" Ookami quickly unlocked and opened the door. Temari saw the tears in Ookami's eyes and came straight inside, closing the door behind her. "What happened?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I-I had a nightmare… I don't know why, but it scared me really bad…" Temari noticed the bags under Ookami's eyes then. "How long have you been up?" "Since four, I couldn't sleep." They both sat down on the bed.

"This will probably sound stupid, but this voice kept saying my name… It was a scratchy voice, just plain… creepy… It said something else I didn't understand and made me jump… then I fell… just fell… like I slipped off a cliff or something… That's when I woke up…" Temari looked confused, but understanding. "You know… now that I think about it… before I went to sleep, someone kept calling my name from behind my door…"

"Maybe some kids were playing a prank on you and whispered your name as you slept… You never know…" Temari tried not to sound rude. "You could be right… but I honestly don't think that's what it was… It felt like a warning of something… Maybe we should tell Gaara-sama, just as a precaution." "We can do that, do you want to tell him now? Or would you rather I told him?" "I don't mind telling him… He might have questions about it too, so I'd be better if I just went."

Ookami got dressed and the two left to see Gaara…

About half-way to Gaara's office, four men passed Ookami and Temari carrying something covered by a sheet. Temari shivered and her eyes filled full of sorrow.

"What was that? A… body?" Ookami kept her voice low. Temari nodded as her eyes stayed locked on it, and the men walked out of their sight, she then looked down. "We found him late last night; he had strange claw marks all over him… We figured it was an animal attack, but that's so unlikely here… but things happen…" "Where are they taking him?" "They still need to do an investigation on him, to prove his death…" "Oh…"

They continued to walk up to Gaara's office, not another word spoken.

_**Broken Relief**_

Ookami explained to Gaara her dream, and to her surprise, he was glad she told him.

"These last couple nights, two men have, unexpectedly, died. Even the slightest information can be helpful." Gaara spoke from behind his desk. "Uh… I don't mean to be disrespectful, Gaara-sama, but this isn't really information… it's just a weird dream I had…but I'm glad to help." Ookami smiled, hiding the true worry inside of her. Gaara saw through her look. "There's no need to be afraid Ookami, what-or who-ever did this, will be caught. If you'd like, we could have Temari stay with you at your apartment."

Ookami's ears tucked and her tails flopped down. "That's not what I'm worried about…" Gaara looked interested. "They're going to blame me, aren't they?" "Of course not." "I heard what some of them said… they blamed it on me… they said I killed one of those men… but I didn't, Gaara-sama! I swear I didn't!" "Calm down Ookami. If you didn't do it, then you have nothing to worry about, the evidence will prove your innocence." Ookami smiled. "I hope so, thank you Gaara-sama. For both this, and letting me stay here in your village." Ookami bowed her head. "We couldn't just throw you out now could we?" They both smiled once more at each other before Ookami exited and headed downtown.

Once again, the day flew by and the sun set. Ookami still walked around downtown, going wherever the lights lead her. Eventually, all the lights seemed to flicker off as closing time came, and, with the light from the moon, Ookami started off to her home.

"_Ookami~…" The voice haunted her again, but this time Ookami wasn't afraid._

"Okay! Whoever that is, you better come out now! I've already told Gaara-sama about you, so you had better stop tormenting me." Ookami darted her eyes back and forth as she continued to walk forward, but there was nobody near her.

She finally came to the cliff that was near her apartment. 'Geez, that seemed to take forever…'

"Kurosu!" The voice, same as before, was suddenly right beside her, scaring her and making her body flinch. She almost jumped in the other direction when she remembered her dream, and the cliff… she pushed her body away from the edge and fell to the ground. She stared out at the cliff, suddenly realizing she was in danger. 'Is someone trying… to kill me?' She thought as she quickly stood and tried to run to her apartment, but something stopped her.

_**Red Eyes**_

Two red eyes glared straight at her. They were eye level, and filled with the desire to kill. Ookami tried to scream, shout for help, but the fear caught in her throat, and she couldn't. Her lips only twitched.

"_Kurosu." Was the last thing she heard before her vision blurred, and she fainted._

_(hope you liked! =D)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wake**_

*Beep beep beep* The sound of the hospital machines echoed in Ookami's room. Ookami lay in the hospital bed, oxygen mask over her face and an IV in her arm. Temari, like before, stood guard over her, worry plastered on her face.

"How's she doing?" The hospital door opened and Kankuro stood there.

"Nothing's changed… Guess that's better than something bad happening…" Temari looked on the bright side of things.

"You know, she won't be very happy when she wakes up… not after she hears… well… you know…" Kankuro closed the door behind him.

Temari sighed heavily. "I know, but she needs some time before we tell her that… right? I'm not the only one that thinks that, am I?"

"No. I think so too… well let me know if anything happens, I'm helping with investigation today… Maybe I can prove Ookami's innocence." Kankuro reopened the door.

"I sincerely doubt that…" Temari's response was low and sad. Kankuro only nods, and exits.

"_Ookami, why do you run?" The voice haunted Ookami once again in her dream world. Ookami had almost became numb to the voice… it became the only thing she heard in a long time. She began wondering if she'd somehow gotten stuck in her mind, and if she'd ever wake up._

"_Where are you going?" Ookami had been running, a blank stare on her face. "Somewhere… Anywhere..." She responded. "I'm just… confused. What am I suppose to do? I feel like I'm missing something. Forgetting something…"_

"_It will all make sense soon my dear… now it is time for you to wake…"_

_**Truth**_

Ookami's eyes suddenly flashed open. She saw nothing but a blank ceiling, and heard only annoying machines, and then she realized where she was… a hospital room. Her eyes ventured to where Temari sat.

"Temari…" She whispered. Temari's eyes changed to shock.

"Ookami! You're awake!" She smiled, as did Ookami.

"What time is it?" Temari looked worried as she replied. "Five in the afternoon." Ookami chuckled. "Geez, I was asleep for almost a whole day?" Temari shook her head back and forth. "No Ookami… More like ten days."

"What?" Ookami sat up in a jerk, soon regretting it as pain pounded her body. "How can that be?" "I found you passed out in front of your apartment… I brought you here and you slept for ten days…"

"Don't lie to her Temari." Gaara's voice startled them both. "When did you get in Gaara-sama?" Ookami asked. "Just a second ago." He marched up on the other side of Ookami's bed, his arms crossed in front of his chest and looking a bit angry at Temari. "Tell her the truth Temari." "So soon?" He glared at her. "Suna (sand village) is at panic right now, she needs to know. And if you won't tell her, then I will… in detail." Temari stayed silent and ducked her head. "Okay then."Gaara's anger now directed to Ookami, which frightened her of the story that was about to come.

"Ten days ago, you came to me telling of your dream, and then you left with no other escort with you. Three days passed with no sighting of you, so naturally, we all worried you may have gotten lost or hurt, that includes me, so I sent Temari out to search for you. She found you collapsed in front of your apartment covered in blood…" Ookami flinched, suddenly remembering the red eyes that night. "The thing is…" Gaara's eyes changed to slits with anger. "It wasn't all _your_ blood." Ookami's eyes grew wide; she knew that the blame was on her now.

'But… But I didn't do it!' She became angry, but kept a straight face, not wanting to look suspicious.

"In the time period you were missing, twenty-five more people died… that's in _three days_. And of those twenty-five people, three of them had _their_ blood on _you_ when you were found. It's unbelievable nobody saw you for three days lying there in the open, so it's best to assume, you weren't there the whole time…"

Ookami's body began to shake in fear. 'It wasn't me!' She mentally screamed.

"S-so, in other words… I'm being blamed for the murders." Ookami didn't say it like a question, but Gaara answered anyway. "Exactly."

(It's short, but o~ so very juicy! And it leaves u hanging! So u must come back for more! Lol hope u liked! Please review! THANX! XD)


	4. Chapter 4

_**But I didn't do it!**_

"But Gaara-sama, I didn't do it! Your story makes sense, but I swear I didn't kill anyone!" Gaara stayed with the same angry look above Ookami. "Then explain to me where you were those three days you were missing." Ookami became even more nervous as she realized she had no answer. "I-I don't know… I fainted." "You _fainted_, huh?" Gaara was obviously not buying her story, even though she was telling the truth. "I really did Gaara-sama! That night when I left your office, I went around town until closing time, so all the lights went off. As soon as they did, I heard the voice again." "Voice?" Gaara asked. "The one I keep hearing in my dreams! And the one I told you about." Ookami became somewhat frustrated; feeling like Gaara really didn't listen to what she had told him before. "Have you ever heard it anywhere other than your dreams before?" Gaara became interested. "Once, one night I heard it coming from outside my door, I told Temari about it, it was right before I had that nightmare I told you about…" Ookami shuddered, remembering the voice. "Okay, so what happened after you heard the voice again?" Ookami swallowed and continued. "Well, I told whoever the voice was coming from that they had better stop, you know, 'cause I told you about my dream and all. Plus I told Temari when I heard it outside. Anyway, I continued to walk home…" She paused. "And?" Gaara questioned. "The dream I told you almost came true, I almost fell off the cliff."

Temari, who had been listening all this time, flinched.

"What happened after that?" Gaara carried on with questions. "Well, I turned around and saw two completely red eyes staring at me… I couldn't speak, or move, or anything. I just stared. It said some weird thing, like it does in my dreams sometimes, and I fainted."

Gaara didn't move from his position, just glared down at Ookami. "I promise its true, Gaara-sama." Ookami broke the silence. "I don't believe you." That was Gaara's last words before he turned, and left the room. Leaving Ookami with her eyes wide, her whole body filled with shock. "He doesn't…. believe me?" Ookami's voice broke as a tear hit her hands.

(One week later)

_**Hurt**_

With the passing week, things grew cold for Ookami. More people had been killed… each time one person was murdered; no one knew where Ookami was. Gaara gave orders to Temari to keep an eye on her, but she would fall asleep once in a while. That would be the times of the killings. But Temari refused to believe Ookami was the source of the murders. She'd say it was a coincidence; that someone was framing her because each time she would wake up, Ookami would still sleeping herself… even though she was in a different position, but she never mentioned that. It didn't matter though; everyone believed it was Ookami who was doing the killing.

Once Ookami got out of the hospital, even the medical ninja gave her evil looks, much like everyone. Only two people didn't look at her with hate filled eyes, and that was Kankuro and Temari. They had faith that Ookami wasn't killing people, no matter what others said… but that was all about to change…

Temari and Ookami were out shopping. They were about to get lunch when, suddenly, ninja surrounded them. They were all from Suna, so they knew something had happened.

"What's the meaning of this?" Temari shouted as all of them pointed a kunai at Ookami. "She didn't do anything!"

"Stand down, Temari." Kankuro's voice came from within the hundreds of ninjas. He stepped out into the open. Distress rested, heavily, on his face. He looked up from the ground, and with a sorrow filled voice said: "Ookami, you're under arrest for countless murders."

Ookami and Temari jumped, both of their eyes open wide. Temari turned to look at her, and then slowly started to back away. Pain radiated from Ookami as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"B-But I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't! I didn't kill anyone! Don't you think I would remember killing someone?" "Ookami! Please!" Kankuro held back tears. "I helped with investigation. You did it… there's no mistake." "There has to be, because I didn't do it! You believe me don't you Temari?" Temari's head jerked away and tears fell from her eyes as well. "I want to Ookami… but if Kankuro says they have proof, I believe him."

Ookami was shot through the heart with betrayal. 'This can't be happening… This can't be happening!' Ookami thought.

The hundreds of ninjas tied her wrists together tight, dragging her away. Ookami's eyes stayed wide, and locked on Kankuro and Temari. They grew further and further away… then they were gone.

_**Captive**_

Ookami was thrown into a cold, wet, underground, jail cell. The lock snapped closed as the door was shut, and the other ninjas walked away. Leaving her alone and scared. 'What will they do to me? I'll get a trial right?' Ookami thought to herself…

Hours pass… Ookami sits only thinking and nothing else…

(Five hours later)

A footstep pulls Ookami from her own mind. Gaara stands, looking strong, at her jail door. "Gaara-sama?" His stern look lightens. "You almost make me feel bad for you." His voice echoed in the empty halls. "Why are you here?" Ookami's voice still filled with hurt. "I'm giving you one more chance. I'll hear your story." Ookami's hopes rose a moment, but sank again. "You won't believe me anyway, I've already tried to tell you…" "So what's this voice been saying to you?" Ookami raised her head and she stared at Gaara. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back…

(Ooo~! What's going to happen? Did Ookami really kill those people? Or is someone framing her? Thank you guys for reading my stories, I'll have more out soon! Hopefully! Lol! Anyway, if you've read this will you please leave a review of some kind? Just a simple, 'I read this' will be fine haha! I just wanna know if anyone is really reading these or not. Leave me a tip or two, tell if the story is good as of right now, or if it could use some work. I REALLY wanna know! Thanks! Bye guys! Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kurosu…**_

_Ookami was once again haunted by the evil voice in her nightmare. "This won't do, Ookami… You have to get out of here… Kurosu…Kurosu!"_

Her eyes snapped open. "Gaara-sama!" Her fear escaped her lips. She sat straight up, curled her legs up to her chest, and breathed deeply. She still remained in her jail cell, but was visited almost daily by Gaara. He would question her about the voice she would hear.

Gaara ran to Ookami's jail cell, she was lucky he had been on his way down to visit her anyway. "What Ookami? Was it another dream?"

Once Ookami caught her breath, she spoke. "Yeah, this time it said 'this won't do, Ookami. You have to get out of here.' Then it said those weird words again… Gaara-sama… I'm scared." His eyes filled with concern and sorrow, more than usual. Ookami saw this and she was suddenly filled with worry. "What? What is it? Why do you look like that?" He avoided her eyes, which made her more worried. "G-Gaara-sama?" He grimaced a moment then looked firmly back into her eyes. "Ookami, those strange words that this voice keeps saying to you… what are they?" "… Ku… kurosu… something like that, I think… why?" Gaara sighed deeply. "I thought so; we know what that word means now." Ookami's spirits jumped; they were finally getting somewhere. "You do? What is it?" Gaara swallowed, trying to rid the lump in his throat. "Kill."

Her spirits dropped even lower than before. "So that means… Everyone thinks I did kill those people for sure now, don't they?" "But the killings haven't stopped since you've been in here so that's a good sign isn't it?" Gaara tried cheering her up, but failed. "Ookami… Listen. I know how it feels to be in a position like you. In a position where everyone calls you a monster or a killer, I also know how it feels to be isolated and lonely. But I think there is more to this than they are seeing… I will never call you those things, because I believe you are just like I was… I believe you have a monster inside of you; one that's controlling you." Suddenly, all the answers were there. Everything Gaara said made perfect sense. Ookami didn't remember hurting anybody, let alone killing them, and she had been in here the whole time, so it had to be true… didn't it?

(Note: now pay attention! It's about to get good.)

_**Night Brings Sleep; Sleep Brings Dreams; Dreams Bring… What?**_

(Later that night)

"_Hmph, are you ready Ookami?"_

_Ookami sat, her knees to her chest and her hands gripping her head. Her eyes were stretched open wide and her body was splattered with blood. All around her were the bodies of the Suna villagers; two of which were Temari and Kankuro._

"_No… No… No, I don't want this…" "Ah. But you do Ookami…" A black wolf with seven tails and red eyes floated around her, as if it were swimming in water. The voice had finally showed its form. "No… No, I don't. Please don't do this!" "But you haven't even seen the best part yet…"_

_Gaara came stumbling up to Ookami, hurt resting in his eyes. He held his left shoulder, which poured blood from the large wound on it. "I thought you were… like me…" His voice faded away as he fell to the ground, lifeless. "Gaara-sama~!"_

"_Ha ha ha!" The wolf laughed and dashed into Ookami's face. "It's time Ookami! Oboeru!" In an instant, memories flashed through her mind like a movie on fast forward._

Ookami woke up startled. She automatically sat straight up from where she once laid. She panted hard, trying to catch her breath. She then grinned wide. "Heh… ah… oboeru, remember… I did… I remember…" Her head jolted up and her hands half clenched in the air. Her eyes opened wide with excitement. "I remember everything! Ah~ ha ha ha ha ha~! Ah! I remember why I am here! I remember why I was covered in blood when I arrived! And o-ka-san, she's been dead for years! Because I murdered her! Ah~ ha ha! Ah~ ha! Because I murdered everyone! Ha ha ha ha~!" Her laughs echoed down the halls.

Soon, footsteps came fast from the stairs. "Ookami?" Gaara came into view, but just before he did, Ookami rose to her feet. "Are you okay Ookami? I heard something." He paused in front of her jail cell, breathing heavily. "Oh, I'm fine, especially since you're here now." A hint of evil vibrated off of her voice, Gaara noticed this and took a step back. "Ookami?"

Her head jerked to stare him right in the eyes. Her lips twitched back into a wider grin. All of a sudden, her eyes flashed red, staying that way, and she dashed toward him. He jerked his body backward, hitting it on the wall opposite of Ookami's cell. Her right hand reached through the bars toward him, but couldn't reach. Shock and confusion rest on Gaara's face, but then dissipated. "So, this is her?" "Ha ha! Her? No, Gaara-sama, this is me… the real me…" Gaara looked unconvinced. "Need proof? I'll explain it only once. I enjoy killing, I enjoy deceiving, heh, which is what I've done here. But I enjoy power more, so I can kill more. I can't act long enough to gain your trust, so I go as far as deceiving myself. I make myself forget everything. I came up with a jutsu that makes me two conscious people, but yet we're not. The kind me, goes and acts like she is searching for her mother, who was killed thirty years ago, by me. She becomes friends with the people who find her and take her in. While she does that, I haunt her in her dreams, and have fun killing little by little. Heh, whenever I want, I can awaken her sleeping memories and we become one again, just as I've done. So then, I can go on a rampage. And while I do that, I gain power. Because, you see, the person I kill, I absorb their chakra. Once I kill a large number of people at once, I gain another tail. My tails symbolize my strength. I'm as strong as the nanabi, or seven tailed beast, now Heh, heh. Makes sense does it not?"

Gaara began inching toward the exit. "You believe me now don't you? Heh. Don't worry, I'm in here, I can't get you." She spoke with sarcasm. Gaara started to turn and run when Ookami quickly changed to smoke and appeared before him. She threw her sharp claws at him. His sand blocked the attack, but she easily turned her arm to smoke and traveled through it. Her claws struck his left shoulder, going all the way through it. "Oh, by the way, my claws and fangs are poisoned, comes with being strong, heh." She smiled wide again, her fangs hanging over her lips. Gaara grimaced and grabbed her arm. She yanked it out, turned her back to him and began walking away. Gaara collapsed to his knees, the poison already began to spread. "Time to go have some fun…"

(OMGeezers! Lol I'm a psycho 4 writing this! Only one more chapter to go! What will happen? Will the villagers be saved? Will Ookami be killed? Is this all some kind of scheme? A fake? Find out on the next and last chapter! Hope you guys have enjoyed it! And I hope you will enjoy the last chapter too! By the way sorry for keeping you waiting so long, I was REALLY busy so I couldn't write =( but I finally got too! I cut the story a little shorter than I wanted cuz I thought you guys would get bored. And as always, please review! Well, yay! Bye!)


	6. Chapter 6

The village seemed so peaceful; odd. People had been dying and everyone acted as if everything was fine… "Hm… well that's about to change." Ookami smiled a wide grin of insanity. "Hey, everyone! I'm going to kill you all!"

Chakra swarmed around her in an instant and she threw her fist to the ground. The chakra traveled fast around the town. The chakra changed to a poisonous fog that quickly began to suffocate the people caught in it...

Somewhere behind her-back in the jail cell-she knew Gaara was arising from his injury...

Suddenly, sand flew past her left cheek-lightning fast; Gaara. She didn't worry, she didn't even turn around, in fact, she smiled even wider. Her eyes took in her victory as Gaara's sand pierced Kankuro's heart. "We win." She whispered.

"Kankuro!" The screams of Temari echoed around them. Her sad eyes rose to Gaara, confusion eating away at them. "Why Gaara-sama?" "You're still going to call me -sama?" His response took her by surprise. "If you inhale too much of this fog, you'll die Temari. You might want to cover your nose and mouth." In seconds, Temari ran up and was in Gaara's face. She grabbed the collar of his clothes. "You killed him! Why?" "Did you enjoy our show in the jail room there? I know you were watching…" His sentence was almost random. Temari's eyes turned to flames. "Why Gaara?" "You a**holes have been looking down on me for years, and suddenly, when I become Kazekage-a ruler over you all-you all respect me. It's only right, correct?" Temari's eyes widened as she flinched. "I sense a little fear in you Temari. What's wrong? Didn't think I still had it in me?" She dropped him then.

Fear held her still as Gaara threw his sand through her stomach. Ookami could see his sand wrap around Temari's spinal cord from under her skin. A loud crunch entered their ears; Temari was dead. No one stood in their way now… not a soul…

"This'll be fun!" Ookami suddenly shouted. The eyes of the now mortified villagers gave her a rush of excitement. "Ah." Gaara stated simply. "Let's kill." He smiled along with Ookami as they began their slaughter…

(…Five days later…)

"Wh-…where am I?" A girl arose from her bloody slumber. Bodies and blood surrounded her, but her mind was foggy. She had no clue where she would go, but she stood, and began walking…

(Another five days later)

"Where…" A bloody girl stepped into an unknown town. Eight wolf tails slumped behind her and two wolf ears twitched on her head. "Where is she?" Her voice was very weak.

"Hokage-sama! A girl has just stumbled into the village; she seems to be severely injured." "Give her treatment. We'll question her later."

A young lad about the girl's age ran up to her, his hair blonde and in spikes. "Are you okay? I'll get o-ba-chan right away!" "W-wait… O-ka-san… where's O-ka-san? Have you seen her?" "I'll help you find your mother after your injuries are healed, I promise. Oh, my name is Naruto by the way." The weak girl smiled at him. "I'm Ookami, nice to meet you."

Somewhere in the trees sat a man with a wide grin. "We'll turn the world upside down, Ookami… Drag them all down to Hell… where we once were… with a little help along the way of course… come now Naruto, come to your senses already… we're all waiting. Heh." He snickered.

A gust of wind whipped his crimson hair to the side. "I'll be waiting… Ookami… as I always have… until this world is perfect for you and I…"

THE END


End file.
